The Curse of the Strygons/Transcript
This is a transcript for the seventh episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. PROLOGUE 'FADE IN:' 'INT. PENELOPE'S LIVING-ROOM - DAY' PENELOPE is working on her tapestry, watched by TELEMACHUS. All of a sudden, he jumps up on a chair. Telemachus: Hey, Mom! (indicating a height with his hand) Is Dad as tall as this? PENELOPE turns to look at her son and gives him an affectionate smile. Penelope: (amused) Hmm. Maybe even taller. TELEMACHUS stretches his arm up above his head. He looks amazed as he considers the distance between his hand and the floor. Telemachus: (impressed) Wow! Penelope: (amused) On the other hand, no one says you have to be big to be brave. CU of tapestry: we see ULYSSES pointing his sword at a hand that is almost as big as he is. CU on ULYSSES' face. ACT 1 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. SEA, SHIP - DAY' Match cut to ULYSSES' face as it is whipped by the sea spray. Standing up at the prow, ULYSSES is busy contemplating the horizon. WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the ship, sailing over a calm sea with swollen sails. DATES is at the helm while NISA and ZEPHYR are sitting near the bow, watching the sea. TITAN, DIOMEDES and PHILO are at the stern playing dice. The OWL is gripping on to the ship's rail, next to ULYSSES. A sudden mass of spindrift comes washing over it, leaving it drenched to the skin. Owl: (surprised hoot) Huuh huuh huhuh huuw. (as she sits down) Hohrruhuh. ULYSSES smiles and turns round to face the crew. Ulysses: Hahaha! Ithaca, here we come! 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. SEA - DAY' POSEIDON looms up out of the waves, a short distance away from the ship, with a wicked smile on his face. Poseidon: (sardonically) Ithaca? My poor deluded Ulysses! You're about to meet some very dear friends of mine, who wanna make sure you never see Ithaca again! POSEIDON throws his arms outwards, projecting two trails of foam in opposite directions. The trails form an arc then come crashing down on the ship, in unison, like a couple of torpedoes. 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. SEA, SHIP - DAY' The ship's helm suddenly starts "jittering" violently. DATES is taken by surprise. He desperately tries to stop the helm from shaking but a sudden jolt throws him on to the OWL, who is busy trying to dry out in the sun. Owl: (hoot of discontent) Huuh huuh huuhuu! Dates: (as he is flying off the helm) UuuAaaaahow! ULYSSES sees the OWL go shooting past him, right under his nose, followed by a small trail of feathers. Owl: Huuh! He turns round to see DATES looking completely flabbergasted. Dates: (lying on the deck all wet) Hhuuuufff. The helm starts shaking and humming (SFX: humming.) Ulysses: (quickly giving orders) Titan! Take the helm! TITAN runs over to the helm and tries with all his might to bring it under control. Titan: (groaning from the effort) Ehmmmmhemm. (taking the helm, efforts to move it) Heehhheemm. Uuuuaaarghh. Uuuoohmmmmaaaa. But the ship starts making rings in the water. Up at the helm, TITAN is resisting as hard as he can. All of a sudden, there is a snapping sound (SFX: CRICK!). TITAN sheepishly looks at the piece of helm that has snapped off in his hand. Titan: (strong effort as the helm breaks) Uuuaaahhh! DATES is dumbfounded. Dates: (not believing his eyes, almost crying) What have you done to my ship? Titan: (baffled growl) Ooooheehhh??? All of a sudden, what is left of the helm jams and the ship starts heading straight for an island in the distance. Powerless, ULYSSES turns round to the front, studying the outline of the island. He turns back to the crew: Ulysses: (calming them down) Hang in there, mates! (worried) It looks like we're headed for an unscheduled port of call. ON the panic-stricken expressions of the other MEMBERS OF THE CREW, as they cling on to the ship's rail. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. TEMPLE - DAY' (Nothing in this scene suggests that ANTIPHATES is a giant.) A man wearing a crown (ANTIPHATES) is kneeling near a fountain surrounded by four pillars. The fountain's water suddenly rises up into the air, forming into POSEIDON's torso. The man steps back, petrified. Poseidon: Hello, King Antiphates! A new batch of castaways is about to wash up on your shores... It is your job to ensure that not one of them leaves this island alive! Antiphates: (meekly) Of course, master! It is my pleasure to obey. Poseidon: (as he vanishes) HeHahah! ANTIPHATES shields his face, terrified, as POSEIDON shatters into a thousand drops. Antiphates: Uuuuooorgghhh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. SHIP - DAY' C.U. on spume lashing against the ship's stem. The bow of the ship is rushing through the water (SFX: crashing of waves.) Sailing fast, the ship is, by now, only a few meters away from the island's shore. The ship is cutting through the waves (SFX: roaring sound) as sea foam showers over onto the deck (SFX: SPLASH!). DIOMEDES, ZEPHYR and NISA look on anxiously as the ship dashes towards the shore. Up at the bow, ULYSSES turns round: Ulysses: Everyone! Get ready for a crash-landing! DATES and ZEPHYR grip on to the mast. NISA, TITAN and DIOMEDES are clinging on to the rail. PHILO is totally panic-stricken. He clutches on to the nearest thing, which just happens to be TITAN. But the latter gives him a black look and growls at him: Philo: (kind of embarrassed) Woops! Pardon me! Titan: (tries to snatch at him) Uuuurrrghh. PHILO takes fright. He lets go and hurries along to the other end of the boat. Philo: (as he runs away from Titan) UUuuuAaahhhaaaaahhh! (beseeching) I beseech you, Goddess Athena! Protect us,.... The only thing he can find to hold on to is a bundle of wheat. Philo: (as he jumps on the wheat) .....pleeaaaassse! The rocky shore is only two meters away by now. ULYSSES clutches on tighter to the ship's rail. 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. SHORE, SHIP - DAY' The ship goes jamming in between two large rocks (SFX: SCRUNCH!). ALL THE CREW MEMBERS are hurled to the front of the boat. Titan: (terrified howl as he looses hold) Hhhrrrruuuuuaaaaaaarrrghhhh! Still clinging on to his packet of wheat, PHILO goes flying overboard. Philo: (sliding from the wheat) Uuuaaarrghh! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. BEACH, SHIP - DAY' PHILO lands on the beach, in a pitiful heap. Philo: Eiiihhee. Hhuuyeeaaahhhh! Down on the sand, PHILO sits rubbing his bruised elbow. Diomedes: (sigh of pain) Uuhuuuh uuuuyaaahhh! ULYSSES goes up to DIOMEDES, who has a big bump on his forehead. DIOMEDES points the cliffs out to ULYSSES. (N.B.: the cliffs must be characteristic enough to make it credible for Diomedes to recognize them immediately.) Diomedes: Oh oh! I've heard about this place. From a sailor who landed here and came back stark raving mad! Ulysses: (to Diomedes) Are you sure it's the same island? Nisa: (wondering) Wuuuhoh? Interested in the conversation, ZEPHYR and NISA draw in closer to DIOMEDES. They are joined by PHILO, who is still clutching his elbow. Diomedes: Positive. It's forbidden territory to everyone but this weird group of fishermen who live here. An odd bunch known as the Strygons. Ulysses: (worried) What exactly happened to that sailor? DIOMEDES turns to look at the cliffs. Diomedes: (thoughtfully) Hmm. As I remember, he...ehhmmm... (searching as he touches the bump on his head) ... actually, I don't remember, I think this bump's affecting my memory! And it HURTS. CUT TO: A short distance away, a moist-eyed DATES is stroking the ship's broken hull. Dates: (speaking softly) NOOOO!...Oh, my poor injured darling! Don't worry, I'll nurse you back to health, I promise. DATES stands up and goes to join ULYSSES. Dates: (dolefully) Ulysses, we need wooden planks for repairs. ULYSSES turns to TITAN and ZEPHYR. He points to a forest, smiling. Ulysses: Anyone care to join me on a lumber gathering expedition on "mad sailor island"? ZEPHYR hesitates, ill at ease: Zephyr: Ummm...hmmm. FADE TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. FOREST - DAY' To the sound of tropical bird squawks, ZEPHYR walks behind TITAN, looking around gingerly as he goes. All of a sudden, a strange stomach rumbling sound rings out (SFX: RUMBLE!). ZEPHYR starts and scans the place. Zephyr: (sighs of wondering) Hah hhaahh. Haeh? His eyes settle on TITAN as the latter's stomach makes the same sound again. Zephyr: (cont'd, to Titan) What is making that awful noise? TITAN holds his stomach as a third rumble rings out (SFX: RUMBLE). Titan: I'm hungry! FADE TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. BEACH - DAY' As DIOMEDES looks on, intrigued, ULYSSES pours a tiny drop of ointment out of a small vial. Ulysses: (to Diomedes) This ointment is an incredibly powerful painkiller. One drop should be more than enough. CU on ULYSSES' finger, with a leaf wrapped round it. ULYSSES taps his finger on DIOMEDES' forehead. Ulysses: You hear that, bump? Go down! The bump on DIOMEDES' head immediately goes down, right before our eyes! PHILO, who has been watching, comes up holding his grazed elbow. Philo: (plaintively) Mhm? What about me?! I need it, too! Ulysses: (reacts as Philo grabs the bottle) Aeeehhh?! Before ULYSSES even has a chance to react, PHILO grabs hold of the vial and pours a large quantity of the solution on his wounded elbow. ULYSSES makes a move to stop him. Ulysses: PHILO! NO! But it's too late: PHILO collapses on the ground, with a dazed look on his face! He starts snoring loudly (SFX: SNORE! SNORE!). Philo: (as he faints) Huehehuohohu huhahow.... Smiling, ULYSSES takes the vial out of PHILO's hand and puts it back in his belt. Ulysses: (amused) Oh, well. We won't be hearing from him for a while. (laughing) Hahhah. Uuh! All of a sudden, ULYSSES gets hit on the head by a stone. Ulysses: (taken by surprise) HEY! Where did that come from? Nisa: (points up) Over there! Another stone comes falling down, hitting the ground this time. Uvea: (shouting) GO AWAY! NISA points to the cliffs on the left, where we see a little girl moving. Uvea: (shouting) Get off our island! A stone lands on DIOMEDES. Diomedes: Uaahh! ULYSSES starts walking towards the cliff. The LITTLE GIRL immediately disappears. Ulysses: Wait up, little girl! Can we talk? NISA bends down and picks up one of the stones the LITTLE GIRL had thrown. Nisa: (reaction) Huh?! C.U. on NISA's eyes (FLASH). Nisa: (sigh of fear) Huaahh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. FOREST - VISION - DAY' Slow-mo dolly in above the trees. Two drums can be heard beating in the distance, like the sound of footsteps (SFX: BOOM, BOOM.. BOOM, BOOM...). A powerful beating sound - like huge bellows - gives rhythm to the scene. Zephyr: (frightened) Huhuhe. - Haah! Hah! - Huuuuh! All of a sudden, ZEPHYR enters the screen, upside down, from the right hand side. It is as though he were suspended from an invisible rope; he is trying to struggle free, completely terrified. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. BEACH - DAY' NISA comes to. She throws the stone to the ground and runs after ULYSSES. Nisa: (extremely worried) ZEPHYR IS IN DANGER! ULYSSES grabs her by the shoulders. Ulysses: (comfortingly) I wouldn't worry, Nisa. After all, he's with Titan! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. FOREST - DAY' CU on ZEPHYR's grimacing face. Zephyr: (screaming) Aaahahh!! TITAN jumps, letting go of a log he was in the process of picking up. CU of Titan's foot, crushing Zephyr's. Zephyr: My foot! TITAN realizes what he has done. Titan: (apologetic grunt) Ohhh! - Sooorryyy. Still in pain, ZEPHYR is holding his foot. Zephyr: (whimpering) Ohhhooohoooh hohoooohhhh. All of a sudden, a booming sound rings out (SFX: BOOM!), sending the birds flying. Another similar rumble is heard (SFX: BOOM!). ZEPHYR looks around, terrified. Zephyr: (shaking, to Titan) Ohoh! Please tell me that's your stomach rumbling again. Suddenly a huge foot comes pounding down between TITAN and ZEPHYR. TITAN jumps. Titan: (startled grunt) Rruuuaaarghhhh. ZEPHYR takes off in a flash. Zephyr: (terrified scream) Aaaaahhhhh! TITAN is slower off the starting-block. He moves his eyes up, up, up, until they reach the GIANT's intrigued face, some ten meters above the ground! TITAN runs off in the same direction as ZEPHYR. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'EXT. BEACH/SHIP - DAY' DIOMEDES is standing at the ship's bow, with his back to the forest. He scratches his head pensively. Diomedes: Hmmm...I wonder what ever happened to those odd Strygon fishermen... Wait a minute. (delighted with himself) I remember now: they were all transformed into giants! Just then, ULYSSES, NISA and DATES spot TITAN and ZEPHYR hurtling across the beach, with the GIANT hot on their tails (DIOMEDES has not yet seen the scene as he has his back turned). Ulysses: (frightened) Huhhh! Diomedes: Hohoh! Oh, come on children. There's no need to get upset. After all, it is only a legend! As soon as the GIANT notices the run aground ship on the beach, he loses interest in TITAN and ZEPHYR. Seeing the looks on the other COMPANIONS' faces, DIOMEDES finally turns round to look. Diomedes: (in astonishment) Zeus defend me! The legend is true! The GIANT steps heavily over TITAN and ZEPHYR and makes its way over to the ship, grinning. Giant: (delighted at having found new prey) Hehehe! Yem Yem! ULYSSES leaps up and deftly grabs a large oar. DATES and DIOMEDES follow suit. NISA hides at the back end of the boat, near PHILO (who is still asleep). Ulysses, Dates & Diomedes: (ready to defend the boat) Hoho. Nisa: (war cry) Hah! The GIANT comes up to the bow. Stretching out his enormous hand, he tries to grab DATES, but ULYSSES hits him in the legs with his oar. At first, the GIANT steps back, taken by surprise, but a second or two later, he comes rushing at ULYSSES. The latter just manages to dodge out of the way of the GIANT's hand. The OWL flies over to the GIANT and clings on to his collar with its beak. Giant: (angry growl) UUuuurrrruuuuueeeghhhh! Owl: (teasing hoot) Huuh huuhuhh! (being grabbed by the giant) Huuh! Taken aback, the GIANT takes his attention off the ship and starts trying to grab the OWL. TITAN and ZEPHYR make the most of this moment of respite to climb up on the ship and grab some oars. As NISA looks on, horrified, the GIANT catches hold of the OWL with his huge hand. But DATES brings an oar crashing down on the GIANT's leg. GIANT: (annoyed) Chhuuuuueeehhhh yeheehhhh! Dates: (attacking the giant) Heyah! Giant: (lets the Owl go) Heehoooowwww. The OWL goes zigzagging back over to the ship, its feathers crumpled and creased. Owl: (Quavering hoot) Huuh! The GIANT grabs after ZEPHYR who has hit him on the leg. Ulysses: LOOK OUT, ZEPHYR! But it's too late! The GIANT catches hold of ZEPHYR's oar, lifts it up and tosses it, with ZEPHYR still clinging on! Zephyr: (being lifted up) Huuuuaaaaaahhhh!! (being thrown through the air) Huaah! ZEPHYR goes crashing down on the sand, knocking himself half unconscious. The GIANT bends down towards ZEPHYR. TITAN hurls himself at the GIANT in a fit of rage. Titan: (attacking) Aaaarrghhhh! Huuuaaarghhh! (jumping up) Uuuooorgh! Giant: (growling) Uuuwhheeyyyweeeh! Titan: (jumps against the giant) Uuuaaa uuuuaaarrggghhhh! But the GIANT merely tosses TITAN into the sea with the back of his hand (SFX: SPLASH!), stepping hastily back to avoid the impressive spray of water. Giant: (alarmed gasp) Haaahuuuuuu. - Hhheeeyyyyeehhh. Titan: (in the water) Huuuaahhh! Ulysses: Mhm!? Noticing the GIANT's reaction, ULYSSES starts whacking the flat part of his oar down on the sea. Giant: (annoyed by the water splashing) Uuuwweehhh! Visibly frightened, the GIANT backs away some more. Ulysses: Splash him, Titan, quick! Although he finds ULYSSES' request a strange one, TITAN starts splashing huge showers of foam in the GIANT's direction, frightening him further and further away. Titan: (splashing water) Uuuuaaargh wwwaarghh! Giant: (moving backwards) Aaahhhwuuuuhhh! (growling) Wuuuuheeeyyyweeyyhhh. But, all of a sudden, the GIANT comes charging back round the other side of the ship, where there are many rocks. Ulysses: (giving orders) OK! Everybody in the water! IMMEDIATELY! DIOMEDES and DATES immediately dive into the sea, followed by NISA. Diomedes: (as he jumps the rail) Hheemmm hhuhh wwaahhh. Dates: (jumping) Daaaaa. Nisa: (jumping) Uuuuwwooowww. Up at the stern, PHILO wakes up just as the GIANT is leaning over him, ready to pluck him up! Philo: (light snoring) Chhhrrrrr. Giant: (growls) UUUwwwuuuuhhh. Philo: (screaming with terror) Uuuuaaahhhaaaahhaaahah. But ULYSSES comes bounding up, grabs PHILO by the collar and drags him down into the sea just as the GIANT's huge hand closes, "empty-handed". Ulysses: (snatching Philo away) Huah! The GIANT dubitatively watches ULYSSES and the COMPANIONS swimming around in the sea. He leans over to try and get hold of them but almost loses his balance and steps back fast. Behind the GIANT, ULYSSES spots ZEPHYR, up on the beach, trying to get back on his feet. He is all dizzy. Zephyr: (breathing heavily) Huah huah huah huah. Ulysses: INTO THE SEA, ZEPHYR! FAST! Zephyr: (terrified scream) Huuh? Huuuaaahhh! ZEPHYR duly darts between the GIANT's legs in an effort to plunge into the sea, but the GIANT grabs him at the last second, as the horrified COMPANIONS look on. The GIANT contemplates ZEPHYR, satisfied with his catch. Giant: (cry of victory) Huuueeeyyyhhhh! (as he walks away, laughing) Huhuhoooo huhu huwahey. Heheh. Huuhuuhuu hhuuaawey. He glances one last time at the SHIP'S CREW then disappears into the forest, holding onto ZEPHYR by his leg and dangling him above the tops of the trees. CUT TO: ACT 2 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. BEACH/SHIP - DAY' Titan: (moved) Uuuuuooohhooohh, ZEPHYR GONE! Wading in the sea up to his waist, TITAN is about to go running after the GIANT, but ULYSSES brings his hand firmly down on his shoulder to hold him back. Taken by surprise, TITAN turns to look at ULYSSES. Ulysses: (speaking gently) Stay here, Titan. Titan: (growl of approval) Hhhmmmmm. TITAN bows his head. Ulysses: Dates need your help to fix the ship. Climbing up on the ship, ULYSSES addresses the CREW: Ulysses: (climbing efforts) Huuhaah. The minute the damage is repaired, we're out of here. (noticing the COMPANIONS' despondency) Oh! Did I forget to mention Zephyr? ULYSSES takes hold of his arrow and quiver, and a bag. Ulysses: (jumping onto the beach) Huh! Ah! (reassuring) I'm on my way to collect him now! He leaps off the ship onto the beach. DIOMEDES and NISA watch him go, with worried looks on their faces. Diomedes: (to Ulysses) There is no way I'm going to let you go in there alone. ULYSSES turns back and taps the vial in his belt. Ulysses: (to Diomedes) Don't worry, old friend! I got a secret weapon. ULYSSES gives a final wave to his friends on the ship then disappears into the forest. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'EXT. SHIP - DAY' C.U. ON DATES coming up on deck. Dates: (coming up deck) Huoh! DATES strides down the ship. Hearing a lapping sound, he leans over the ship's rail. He sees PHILO, still swimming in the sea! Dates: (CONT'D, annoyed) HEY, bathing beauty, would you mind drying off and coming up here to lend us a hand?! Philo: (shaking his head) What? And leave this big, safe tub of "giant repellent"? No way! Anyway, it's easier to fix the hull from down here! DATES throws his arms up in exasperation. In the meantime, NISA and TITAN have come up to see what's going on. With a mischievous glint in her eye, NISA leans over the rail towards PHILO. Nisa: Easier to get chewed up by sharks from down there, too! Taking fright, PHILO leaps up onto the ship without looking back. Philo: Huh? - On second thought, maybe I help repair the dock. The other COMPANIONS burst out laughing. Nisa: (laughing) Hihihihahah. Dates: (laughs) Hehehe! CUT TO: DATES, turning to TITAN and pointing out the bow. Dates: (cont'd) Okay, "Heavy Hands"! Seeing as you're so good at demolishing things, why don't you remove all the damaged planks from the bow? TITAN goes to the front of the ship, dragging his feet. Titan: (annoyed) Grrrrrr... DATES watches as TITAN grabs hold of a broken lath and tugs at it. Much to his dismay, he also pulls off a huge chunk of the prow! (SFX: CRICK!). Titan: (grabbing some rail) Mmmhhhrrrr. Dates: (quite uneasy) Huuuoohhh! TITAN sheepishly looks at the laths that have come away in his hand. Titan: (startled) Huuoorgghuuhuh? DATES sees red. He runs over to TITAN and grabs the piece of bow out of his hands. Dates: (annoyed) You clumsy oaf! Can't you do anything right? Go sit in a corner and try not to destroy THAT as well! As DATES inspects the damaged hull, TITAN goes and sits in a corner, a short distance away from NISA, who is scanning the sky. Titan: (disgruntled) Ehhgrrrm! Dates: (pitying the boat) Huummmhumm hoo. NISA leans over towards TITAN. Nisa: Sorry to disturb you, Tites, but have you seen my owl? TITAN shakes his head without looking at her. Titan: (sulking) Noooo! Suddenly, NISA's face lights up as she spots her OWL up high in the sky, flying round and round above a cavity in the cliffs. Owl: How how how, huuhuuu. NISA surreptitiously climbs down from the boat. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. GIANTS' VILLAGE - DAY' In the forest, ULYSSES follows the giant's huge footprints. Suddenly, he hears muted pounding sounds and hides behind a bush. Looking through the undergrowth, ULYSSES sees a village. It is deserted, except for three sad-looking GIANTS who are slumped against huts the size of apartment buildings. Ulysses: (reflects what to do) Hhmmmmh?! A short distance away from the huts, ULYSSES spots ZEPHYR, trussed up and hanging from a tree. A GUARD apathetically looks on as ZEPHYR squirms and wriggles. Ulysses: (CONT'D, has an idea) Hhm! ULYSSES dips the tip of an arrow into the vial. He bends his bow and shoots the arrow into the GUARD's shoulder. Ulysses: (CONT'D, efforts to shoot) Hepp huuahhmm daa. The latter staggers for a second or two, then drops off to sleep, still standing! Guard: (dropping into sleep) Hmm. Huh. (snoring) Hrrrchmm hrrrchmmm hrrrchmmm. Hrrrchmm hrrrchmmm hrrrchmmm. Zephyr: (struggling efforts to get free) Huhheehe heh. Guard: (snoring) Hrrrchmm hrrrchmmm hrrrchmmm. Hrrrchmm hrrrchmmm hrrrchmmm. Zephyr: (sigh of giving up) Hehh hehh. ULYSSES runs up and climbs onto the branch to which ZEPHYR is tied. He starts pulling on the rope to hoist the boy up. Ulysses: (pulling efforts) Huh heh huoh hemmm. Zephyr: (efforts) Huh houhhh. At one point, ZEPHYR swings dangerously close to the sleeping GUARD, but ULYSSES gently continues his operation. He finally manages to hoist ZEPHYR up onto the branch. Guard: (snoring) Hrrrchmm hrrrchmmm hrrrchmmm. Hrrrchmm hrrrchmmm hrrrchmmm. Zephyr: (whispering) Ulysses, am I glad to see YOU. Ulysses: (smiling and whispering) The feeling's mutual, kid! ULYSSES slices ZEPHYR's bonds with his sword. Dates: Ooh! I'm getting all woozy. Ulysses: Well, actually it's not that mutual after all! ZEPHYR starts the branch swinging, to such a point that it brushes against the dozing GUARD. Ulysses: (catching him) Hah. Zephyr: (as he falls down) Hoohhoohooh. The GIANT GUARD reels for a couple of seconds then goes crashing down to the ground, as ULYSSES and ZEPHYR look on, powerless and horrified. The GIANTS slumped against the huts come to, surprised to find their friend outstretched near Zephyr's tree. All hell is let loose (SFX: terrible clamor!). ULYSSES grasps ZEPHYR round the waist and slides down the rope. They disappear into a thicket, with the three GIANTS close on their heels. Zephyr: (landing on the ground) Howhu. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'EXT. CAVE - DAY' NISA follows the OWL. The latter settles on a rock, right in front of a narrow opening in the cliff. When NISA tries to grab hold of the OWL, it flies into the cave. She goes in after it. Owl: Huu huuw! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'INT. CAVE - DAY' NISA makes her way into the cave. NISA: (surprised) Hmm. - Huh?! She sees strange, childish, rupestrian paintings on the walls. THE CAMERA closes in on the paintings to reveal: On a huge octopus in the middle of a group of fishermen, and On a group of giants at the beach. A stone hits one of the walls (SFX: CLINK!) NISA looks around, intrigued. She catches sight of a frightened LITTLE GIRL, peering out at her from behind a rock. NISA goes towards her, smiling. NISA: Hi there... Don't be frightened. But, to her amazement, the LITTLE GIRL runs off and leaps through the opening in the cliff. Little Girl: (breathing efforts running away) Hehuhehe. - Huah huahhheee. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. GIANTS' VILLAGE - DAY' Two brown-haired GIANTS stand the GUARD back on his feet. Two Brown-Haired Giants: (lifting efforts) Uuuhheehhh. A third GIANT, with blond hair, is scouring the place. His foot stops just in front of the thicket where ULYSSES and ZEPHYR are hiding. Blond Giant: (curiously staring) Huhaehm?! ZEPHYR loses his cool. He jumps with fright and goes to scream, but ULYSSES slaps his hand on his mouth just in time. Zephyr: (stifled voice) Mmmm... All of a sudden, the BLOND GIANT's hand pulls the bushes to one side. A wicked smile spreads across his face as he catches sight of ULYSSES and ZEPHYR, crouched down among the undergrowth. Blond Giant: (to his friends) Here they are! The BLOND GIANT is about to pluck up ULYSSES and ZEPHYR but the two humans charge between his legs and start running towards the forest. Realizing what is going on, the two BROWN-HAIRED GIANTS drop the GUARD and run off after ULYSSES and ZEPHYR. 'Two Brown-Haired Giants: (coming over) Huuahhhmm. The BLOND GIANT tries to catch hold of them but, in doing so, knocks over a tree. It comes crashing down in front of the two fleeing humans (SFX: BOOM!). Ulysses: (grabbing Zephyr, running) Huah! Heheu. Zephyr: (terrified screams) Huuuaahhhhh! Blond Giant: (annoyed growl) UUuuhhhaaaiii. (throwing a tree) Hhuuuhh. Uuuhhaaii! A further two trees come falling down on either side of ULYSSES and ZEPHYR. Panic-stricken, they stop just in time to avoid getting squashed. But they are hemmed in by the felled trees! Ulysses: (scared) Hoh. Zephyr: (frightened) Huuuohhohoh. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. GIANTS' VILLAGE - DAY' ULYSSES and ZEPHYR are thrown into a hut where King ANTIPHATES is sitting on his throne. Ulysses: (as he lands in the dust) Huuuaaahh. Uuhhh! Zephyr: (as he lands in the dust) Hhuuuaaahe! Ulysses & Zephyr: (as they get up on their feed) Hehemmm Ohhuu ahhh. ANTIPHATES contemplates them with contempt. Antiphates: (looking at Ulysses & Zephyr) Call up the Soul Eater! A clamor ripples through the crowd (SFX: "Oooh!"). ULYSSES grimaces while ZEPHYR covers his ears. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. The GIANTS lower their heads and back out of the main square. Crowd of Giants: (murmuring, 6x) Soul Eater!.... Ulysses & Zephyr: (wondering) Huh? Zephyr: (trembling with fear) Hhheemmm. The ground in the main square splits down the middle with an earthquake-like roar and a statue of POSEIDON emerges from the crack. Beneath it is a huge tank with a green, sticky substance floating on top. The earthquake and the giants' murmurs fade away. ULYSSES points out POSEIDON's statue to ZEPHYR. Ulysses: (cont'd, upset) POSEIDON! I should have guessed his slimy tentacles were behind all this! Crowd of Giants: (murmuring like praying) Arrree rrii all rhee prhhaai maarrhooo rhheee. ANTIPHATES stands up and waves his hand. The CROWD stops murmuring. Crowd of Giants: (stopping the prayer) Huuurrghh Huuuaaargghh. A GIANT holding a torch comes up and lights the hearth beneath the tank. It flares up, sending a wave of gasps through the crowd. ANTIPHATES waves his hand. ZEPHYR is grabbed by a GIANT and dragged over to the Soul Devourer, to the sound of the clamor of the crowd (SFX: "Waaa!"). Zephyr: (as he is grabbed) Wuuuaahhhaaa! HELP! HELP! ZEPHYR is tied to a rope attached to the mouth of the Poseidon statue. He looks down, terrified, at the mixture that is starting to bubble and boil five meters below his feet. Zephyr: (terrified moaning) Wuuho hohohaahhaahaa dwahaaahaah. ZEPHYR looks desperately over at ULYSSES. Visibly worried, ULYSSES turns to face ANTIPHATES and cries out: Ulysses: (shouting to Antiphates) What's your pleasure, oh mighty King? ANTIPHATES gestures to the GIANT near the Soul Devourer tank, who duly pulls a lever. ANTIPHATES looks down at ULYSSES. Antiphates: The essence of your souls,... ZEPHYR is jerked as the rope starts unwinding. Zephyr: (moaning) Hooohhooo! Antiphates: ... to make my valiant warriors more powerful than they already are! Noticing that ZEPHYR is getting dangerously close to the tank, ULYSSES walks in nearer to ANTIPHATES. Ulysses: (forced laugh) HAHAHA! (ironically) Strange. I don't see any "valiant warriors" round here. Only a bunch of lily-livered bullies, too scared to pick on folks their own size! Antiphates: (stunned groan) Huahh! Mad with rage, the KING gestures for the ceremony to be put on hold. ZEPHYR's rope jerks to a stop just two meters above the cauldron. ZEPHYR sighs. The CROWD is deadly silent. Antiphates: (furiously) How dare you insult my comrades-in-arms! You deserve to be squashed like a cockroach! ANTIPHATES tries to hit ULYSSES with his fist. Antiphates: (hitting effort) Heeooorghh! Ulysses: Then why don't YOU pick your bravest warrior, so he can give it a try? With a sardonic smile, ULYSSES looks through the CROWD. The GIANTS murmur reprovingly. Zephyr: (frightened moaning) Ohoh ohaaahh, gweeehh. Ulysses: Then, if I defeat him, all my companions go free. On the other hand, if I lose, your Soul Eater can munch on us all! Antiphates: (smiling, looking Ulysses up and down) Uuuuuh. I like the odds. Dwarfy, it's a deal! A clamor rings through the CROWD. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. ABANDONED FISHING VILLAGE - DAY' NISA is still looking for the little girl, guided by the OWL. She finds herself an abandoned village. There are fishing boats rotting in the sun and scattered fishing nets strewn; the roofs of the huts have been crushed and the well has been abandoned. (N.B.: the village is normal, not giant size.) All of a sudden, NISA catches sight of a LITTLE GIRL, who is trying to hide behind a hut. She is looking timidly out at NISA. Nisa: Don't worry, little one. (beat) I won't hurt you. Owl: (warning) Huuhh! Huuhh! Suddenly, the earth starts to shake (SFX: RUMBLE!) Horrified, NISA sees a BALD-HEADED GIANT thundering towards the village! Nisa: (frightened) Haaahhh! The OWL has also seen the BALD GIANT and is busy flying back to the boat. Owl: (frightened hoot) 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. GIANTS' VILLAGE SQUARE - DAY' The GIANTS are standing in a circle in the village square. Down at the foot of the Soul Devourer, ULYSSES smiles confidently up at ZEPHYR, who is still suspended from Poseidon's statue. Ulysses: Hang in there, Zephyr! I've got a fool proof plan.... ULYSSES unties the vial from his belt. But, much to his dismay, he notices that it is broken!: CU of the smashed vial! Ulysses: (afraid) Hooaahhh! (horrified) ...that just went down the drain. Meanwhile, the CROWD is shouting and jeering, eager to witness the duel. Crowd of Giants: (shouting and jeering) Huhahaah hohoh..... KING ANTIPHATES steps forward: Antiphates: (crying out) I name, Madores, our greatest warrior as my champion! All the GIANTS step out of the way to let MADORES past: this mace-clutching colossus is a head taller than all his mates! Crowd: (chanting, 6x) MADORES! ULYSSES quickly rummages around in his bag and pulls out a thick leather strap. CU of ZEPHYR's terrified face as he sees MADORES for the first time. Zephyr: (terrified) Huuaaahhh! ULYSSES, on the other hand, is hardly taking any notice of his opponent - he is too busy finishing wrapping the leather strap around his arm. Madores: (frightening growling) Huuuuoooaaarrgghaaahhaarghh. Antiphates: (to Ulysses) Well, Ulysses? Your "lily-livered bully" has arrived! ULYSSES walks into the center of the arena, surrounded by GIANTS, and stops in front of MADORES' big toe! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. ABANDONED FISHING VILLAGE - DAY' NISA scurries across the village square, frightened, glancing back at the bald head of the nearing GIANT. Knocked off balance by the earth tremors from the GIANT's footsteps, the LITTLE GIRL falls to the ground. LITTLE GIRL: (running, terrified) Ahhh hahh ahhhah! Nisa: (breathing efforts, running) Hehehe hehehhe heh. Little Girl: (as she falls) Uh oh, Uah hah! She is totally unable to move, paralyzed by the vision of the GIANT's bald head! NISA yanks her up and drags her into a hut as the BALD GIANT's shadow is cast over the village. Nisa: (breathing efforts) Heheheh. (to the Little Girl) Come on, sweetheart, come with me! The GIANT arrives in the village. In just two strides, he sweeps through the place, knocking over two or three huts and smashing a boat, before heading off again. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. BEACH -DAY' At the forest's edge, TITAN is boxing a tree trunk (SFX: BDUNG! BDUNG!), leaving his fist-print in the bark. He looks dolefully over at DATES, DIOMEDES and PHILO, who are busy getting the ship "back on its feet", ready for their departure. All of a sudden, the OWL comes swooping down under his nose. TITAN brushes it away with his hand, without thinking. Owl: (hoot of alarm) Huuhuuh huuhuuh. The OWL does a loop-the-loop under TITAN's nostrils but, yet again, he pushes it away with his hand. Titan: (getting annoyed) Uuuaarrghhh! Owl: Huuhhwuuh huuuhwuhhh. The OWL alights on one of TITAN's horns and, digging its claws in, tries to drag him away. Titan: Go see Nisa! Owl: (hoot of alarm) Huuu huuuuu huuuuuuuuhuhuhh! Huuuh! Titan: (still annoyed) Huuuaaarrrghhh haaaahh. Intrigued by the OWL's cry, TITAN turns to look at the ship. He sees that NISA is not with the other COMPANIONS. Titan: (finally realizing) NISA! The OWL is shaking its head frantically. Owl: (hoot of approval) Hohow hohow! Suddenly worried, TITAN follows the OWL as it flies off into the forest. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'EXT. GIANTS' VILLAGE SQUARE - DAY' To the sound of cheering, ULYSSES dances round MADORES, sword in hand. Tired of ULYSSES' prancing, the GIANT brings his mighty mace crashing down in his opponent's direction (SFX: CRASH!). Ulysses: (breathing efforts, running fast) Hohahahahaw.... Madores: (hitting efforts) Hooouuuoorgh - Uuuaaahuuuaaarrghhh! A huge cloud of dust shrouds the suddenly silent arena. ZEPHYR desperately tries to make ULYSSES out through the cloud. At last, the dust clears, revealing ULYSSES mockingly brushing himself down as the CROWD exclaims. ULYSSES points his two-edged sword at MADORES - much to the frowning GIANT's amazement - and starts dancing around him again. Ulysses: (lifting his sword) Ha! Hah! Madores: (attacking) Uuuarrgh! Seriously riled, MADORES brings his mace down yet again. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 26' 'INT. ABANDONED FISHING VILLAGE/HUT - DAY' NISA is holding the LITTLE GIRL in her arms. The latter raises her head and gives NISA a look of gratitude. NISA strokes her hair and smiles. NISA: (friendly) My name's Nisa. What's yours? LITTLE GIRL: (speaking softly) MMmmh - Uvea. NISA: How did a normal kid like you end up here with all these weirdo giants? UVEA snuggles up tighter in NISA's arms. Beginning of cross-dissolve on UVEA's face. Cross dissolve: 'SEQ. 27' 'FLASHBACK: EXT. SEA - DAY' The cross-dissolve ends on a younger-looking UVEA. She is all alone at the beach. Uvea: (giggling) Ahahah ahahahhah! Uvea: (V.O.) It was back on the last "normal" day. The grown-ups had just come back from fishing, with a really unusual catch... Crowd of Adults: Yeah. Hahhah! Haahhaaah!...... Cries of joy burst forth from the water side (SFX: children's laughing, etc.) as fishermen dance around a gigantic OCTOPUS. Suddenly, a tentacle sweeps through the air above the fishermen's heads, making them jump back in fright. The cries of joy turn into screams of fear. Crowd of Adults: (screaming) Woohooooohhuuuu. Iiiihhhh! The OCTOPUS majestically rises up on its ten-meter-tall tentacles which promptly stiffen. All of a sudden, its body starts shaking and turning into POSEIDON, as we know him. Poseidon: (enraged) YOU PATHETIC HUMANS! You thought you could.... Crowd of Adults: (frightened) Hoooowwww! Poseidon: (powerfully) ...fish me up like some flippity-floppity little mackerel? HAH! Behold the consequences of messing with a GOD! The terrified FISHERMEN throw themselves down on the ground, begging POSEIDON for mercy. UVEA covers her eyes with her hands. POSEIDON menacingly points out to sea, lifting a ten-meter-high wave out of the water and bringing it sweeping over the terrified fishermen. Cries of terror ring out on the shore. The FISHERMEN are thrown out of their boats, onto the beach. The wave then draws back, pulling POSEIDON with it. Crowd of Adults: (scared) Wuuhohowwhhuuuuuhhhooohhhhaammm.... Uvea: (V/O) I was so scared, I shut my eyes. When I opened them again, nothing was ever the same! Everyone had turned into terrible, horrible.... UVEA starts crying as the screaming FISHERMEN on the beach grow into giants, before her very eyes. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 28' 'INT. ABANDONED FISHING VILLAGE/HUT - DAY' BACK TO UVEA on NISA'S Arms. Uvea: (CONT'D) GIANTS, and...and... UVEA is too upset to carry on. NISA squeezes her harder. Nisa: (gently/comforting) It's okay, Uvea. (under her breath) No one's going to hurt you. Uvea: (begging) Please take me with you! Even my Mommy and my Daddy scare me now! Even my Mommy and my Daddy scare me. Nisa: (reassuringly) Don't worry - I won't leave you behind. Suddenly, the sound of somebody shouting makes the two children jump. Titan: (furiously) Uuuaaahhh! WAIT FOR ME! (running efforts) Uuuurrgghhhh.Uuurgh Uuuurghhh Uuurghh Uurrghh..... TITAN runs to the village hut. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 29' 'EXT. ABANDONED FISHING VILLAGE - DAY' TITAN is running across the village square after the OWL. The latter flies over to a hut and starts wheeling around above it. Owl: (flying into the hut) Huuuw Huuuuh hhuuuuuw. TITAN stops short and looks inquisitively at the hut. Titan: (carefully) Heh hmmmm? NISA appears at the doorway. Nisa: (surprised sigh) Heheh!? Titan: (filled with joy) Uuuaarrgh! NISA, I find you! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY! Forest insert: the bald giant stops and pricks up his ears, listening out for the slightest noise. Bald Giant: (wondering) Hhmmm? End of insert/Back to the village: NISA gestures for TITAN to keep his noise down. Nisa: Shsh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 30' 'EXT. GIANTS' VILLAGE SQUARE - DAY' Although short for breath, ULYSSES is still dancing round MADORES, only making the latter more and more frustrated. Crowd of Giants: (cheering, jeering, murmuring) Uuhhhaa heeheh hhoohhheee...... Madores: All right, shorty. Now you're really going to get it! MADORES points at him. The enraged GIANT swings his mace (SFX: WHOOSH!) but ULYSSES dodges out of the way. Madores: (CONT'D, hitting effort) Uuuuaaahh! He throws himself at ULYSSES, his arms outstretched, but ULYSSES manages to roll out of his way. MADORES consequently falls down flat (SFX: BOOM!), to the sound of the CROWD's stupefied gasps. Crowd of Giants: (shocked murmuring) Hoooh! ULYSSES unties the leather strap from around his arm and, with sleight of hand, fetters MADORES' ankles. Madores: (as he lies on the ground) Uuh. Next, he strides round the GIANT's body and goes and stands right in front of his nose. Madores: (CONT'D, lifting his head) Uuuaargh uuuarghg ggooorghgh. Ulysses: (ironically) I guess you really showed me THAT time, eh? MADORES furiously jumps up but, hindered by his tied ankles, he goes crashing violently back down to the ground, head first (SFX: BOOM!). Madores: (cry of anger) Huuooh huohhh hahhhh. ULYSSES closes his eyes. When he opens them again, MADORES is lying outstretched on the ground, stunned. The murmur from the CROWD turns into a frightening rumbling sound. Madores: (CONT'D, murmuring) Huuh hoooh! Huuuuhhh?! ULYSSES glances confidently at ZEPHYR who is, naturally, very relieved! Next, ULYSSES steps proudly up onto the immobile GIANT's chest and points his sword at ANTIPHATES. The clamor ceases immediately. Ulysses: (to Antiphates) Your bravest warrior gave it his best... Antiphates: (annoyed growl) Haauuhhh! Ulysses: ...BUT, as you can see, it wasn't good enough. (speeding up) So, if you'll excuse us, my friend Zephyr and I will be leaving... Flushed with anger, ANTIPHATES flashes a look of hatred at ULYSSES then bursts out laughing. Antiphates: (bursts out laughing) Huah HAHAHAAAAAA! (with fake cheer) You make a good joke, eh, Dwarfy?! ANTIPHATES suddenly drops the smile and turns to face his men. Antiphates: (CONT'D) Warriors, grab this funny guy, and if he tries to flee, squish him! CU of ULYSSES' and ZEPHYR's flabbergasted faces. FADE OUT. ACT 3 'SEQ. 31' 'EXT. ABANDONED FISHING VILLAGE - DAY' The BALD GIANT is ripping the roofs off the huts, one by one, searching for his prey. Bald Giant: (as he lifts the roofs) Hueh? Suddenly, he pulls the roof off NISA's and UVEA's hut. They see the GIANT's delighted face peering down at them! Uvea & Nisa: (scared to death) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Titan: (war cry) Grrrraaaa!! TITAN jumps in between the GIRLS and the GIANT. MADORES is delighted about his discovery. Bald Giant: (growl of delight) Uuuaaaarrgghhhhh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 32' 'EXT. GIANTS' VILLAGE SQUARE - DAY' ULYSSES jumps swiftly down from MADORES' chest and dodges the THREE GIANTS coming after him. Taken by surprise, they tumble onto MADORES, who is jogged awake. Unable to believe his eyes, MADORES contemplates his friends, sprawled on top of him. Ulysses: (as he jumps) Uah! (breathing efforts as he runs) Huehuehe. Blond Haired Giant: (jumping onto Madores) Uuuaah! Brown Haired Giant: (jumping onto Madores) Uuuaah! Madores: (groaning under the heavy load) Uuhhhh. Meanwhile, in the arena, ULYSSES runs over to the Soul Devorer tank. Ulysses: (breathing efforts as he runs) Huehuehe. ZEPHYR starts lowering towards the boiling liquid again. Zephyr: (terrified) DO SOMETHING, ULYSSES! With a powerful leap, ULYSSES jumps onto the rope, just above ZEPHYR's head, and sets it swinging. Ulysses: (jumping up) Huah! Zephyr: (scared) Huuuaaaaahhh! Ulysses: (landing safely on the ground) Yah! ULYSSES and ZEPHYR are projected between the GIANT's legs, and go plummeting into a thicket. As two GIANTS try to catch him, they bang their heads together as they bend down. ANTIPHATES and the CROWD OF GIANTS are still standing around the village square around the Soul Devourer tank. All of a sudden, the Devourer mixture goes spurting up out of the vat and, in mid-air, molds into POSEIDON's shape. The GOD leans over ANTIPHATES and grabs him by the collar. Poseidon: (furiously) Well, what are you waiting for? You overgrown idiot! Follow your orders or I'll transform your miserable little island into a swamp! Antiphates: (scared) Huoh!? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 33' 'EXT. ABANDONED FISHING VILLAGE - DAY' The BALD GIANT sends TITAN crashing against a boat, smashing it to smithereens. Bald Giant: (O.S., throwing Titan) Uuuuooorghh! Hiding behind a tree, NISA and UVEA scream with terror. Uvea & Nisa: OOoooohhh! Noooooo!! Lifting up his dizzy head, TITAN sees the BALD GIANT coming at him. Titan: (getting up dizzily) Uuuoohhhaeeehhooorghh. Uhhheeeehhuuuaargh. (as he sees the Giant) Huh!? Nisa: (sees Titan in danger) Huh!? Panic-stricken, NISA looks around. Realizing that she is hiding behind a rotten tree with a beehive. The BALD GIANT grabs TITAN and lifts him up again. Bald Giant: (aggressive growl) Uuuuuooooaaaarrrrgghhhhh! She starts picking some of the honey with a stick. Coming out from her hiding-place, she calls out to the GIANT, as UVEA looks on anxiously. Nisa: (furiously) Hey, boulder-head... Bald Giant: (wondering) Hueeeehh? Nisa: ...would you like a treat? (breathing effort when throwing the stick) Heh. NISA tosses the honey-stick at the GIANT. Initially surprised, he starts smiling when he sees the tiny stick clinging on his hefty body. Bald Giant: (surprised) Huuuiiihhh? Then, his smile fades away as he sees a huge swarm of bees starting to attack him. He lets go of TITAN, trying to defend himself against the bees. Bald Giant: (panicking) Chrochrhuuueehh. Huuuiiiihhhh!.... TITAN gives the BALD GIANT a violent push against the legs (SFX: SQUIDGE!). Titan: (attacking the Giant) Oooaarghh Uuuooooaaaargh. Giant: (scream of pain) Uh ah uh ahah. Uuuuuhhh uuuuooooohhhhuuuuhhh. (hopping away on one leg) Uuha Uuha Uuha Uuha.... The BALD GIANT immediately hops straight ahead, unable to see where he is going. NISA: (yelling) Have a nice "trip", big guy! (to Titan) And speaking of trips, we could sail half-way to Ithaca in this outrageous foot-gear! NISA inquisitively goes up to the giant's shoe and touches it. A vision comes to her. Nisa: (startled) Hhhuuueehhh! CU on NISA's eyes: FLASH: CUT TO: 'SEQ. 34' 'EXT. BEACH - VISION - DAY' NISA finds herself on a large stretch of beach with a seething white sun overhead. The sea is calm. All of a sudden, the sky darkens and a mountain of sand grows up at lightning speed, right in front of her. A gust of wind whisks over the sand, uncovering a totem in honor of King Antiphates. No sooner has NISA touched the statue than it wobbles and falls into the sea, splitting down the middle and emitting a dazzling white light from the crack. Next, the totem opens up completely and the light fades. Inside the statue is a normal-sized man, lying sleeping in the fetal position (it is ANTIPHATES, in human form). FLASH: CU on NISA: Titan: (O.S.) NNISAA! - NISAAAA! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 35' 'EXT. ABANDONED FISHING VILLAGE - DAY' TITAN shakes NISA by the arm. She comes to again. Titan: We go back to real ship! (beat) Now! Plopping UVEA up on his shoulders, TITAN grabs NISA's hand. They run off, followed by the OWL. FADE TO: 'SEQ. 36' 'EXT. FOREST - DAY' ULYSSES and ZEPHYR go slaloming between the trees, followed by a terrifying rumble. Suddenly, the forest starts collapsing behind them. They turn round to see ANTIPHATES, MADORES and another THREE GIANTS, mad with rage, about 100 meters away! MADORES is in the lead, pushing over any trees that get in his way. 'SEQ. 37' 'EXT. BEACH/SHIP - DAY' The sail is raised and the prow is pointing towards the horizon: the ship is ready to leave. At the stern, DATES is winding up the rigging as DIOMEDES and PHILO worriedly scan the beach. All of a sudden, ULYSSES and ZEPHYR come running out of the forest towards the ship. Philo: (overjoyed) By the grace of our patron goddess Athena, THEY'RE ALIVE! But, unfortunately, they come face to face with MADORES, who is hot on ULYSSES' and ZEPHYR's heels. Ulysses & Zephyr: (running like crazy, breathing efforts) Huehhuehuehehehe....... Just then, TITAN, NISA and UVEA come out of the forest too (TITAN is still supporting the two girls). Titan: (running) Uuuuaaaarghhh. Madores: (furiously) Uuuuooorgggh Uuuoooorghhhh! MADORES goes to pluck TITAN and the GIRLS up but TITAN ducks. He rolls over the sand, dropping NISA and UVEA in the process. Madores: (trying to grab Titan) Uuooorghh UUuooorrghh UUuooorrghh Oooorrrgh. Ulysses: (running over, breathing efforts) Hehehhe. ULYSSES runs over to help his COMPANIONS. At the same time, ANTIPHATES and his THREE GIANTS come running out of the forest to join MADORES. UVEA stands up and points to ANTIPHATES. Uvea: (to Nisa) Hueh. IT'S DADDY! NISA looks at ANTIPHATES; she recognizes the man from her vision with the statue. Antiphates: (growl) Huuuoooahh. Nisa: That's your Pop?! MADORES makes his way over to the two GIRLS but, just as he is leaning over to grab NISA, a voice calls out to him. Madores: (growling) Huuuooh. Ulysses: Hold it right there, "mighty warrior"! Going after kids is out of the question! MADORES furiously goes to strike ULYSSES with his fist but ULYSSES rolls out of the way. Madores: (attacking) Huuuaarghh Uuuooorrggghhhh! TITAN is back on form by now. He comes running over to the GIRLS and whisks UVEA up in his arms. He goes to grab NISA's hand but she runs over to ULYSSES. She points to ANTIPHATES as he approaches with his THREE GIANTS. Nisa: (hysterically) YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! The King Giant is this little girl's dad! We've got to get him INTO THE WATER! Ulysses: (not understanding) What good is water gonna do? We've got to get onto the ship and get out of here! Nisa: (screaming) Don't you get it, Ulysses? The Strygons are under a curse... and there's only one way to break it! But an enormous hand rises up behind NISA. Ulysses: (horrified) NISA! LOOK OUT! But it's too late: the hand has already got her! NISA wriggles round to see the face of her kidnapper: it's ANTIPHATES! Nisa: (terrified) AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! ANTIPHATES eyes his prey as she squirms in vain to break free. Antiphates: (laughing at Nisa) Hohohahaa! You're not going anywhere! (to Ulysses) Now who's the coward, you lily-livered wuss? This time, ULYSSES takes action. He runs over to the ship, as the GIANTS look on, amused. 'SEQ. 38' 'EXT. BEACH/SHIP - DAY' ULYSSES climbs up on the ship with UVEA in his arm. (TITAN is already on board.) ULYSSES runs up to DATES. Ulysses: (climbing up) Hehp. - SET SAIL, QUICK! Dates: (incredulously) Wh...What about Nisa?! ULYSSES lays his hand on his shoulder. Ulysses: (determined) This is the only way! As TITAN, ZEPHYR, PHILO and DIOMEDES start rowing, ULYSSES bends down and picks UVEA up on his shoulders. Ulysses: (gently, to Uvea) Little girl, if you wanna save your Dad, call out to him, WITH ALL YOUR HEART! UVEA nods and turns round to face her father. Uvea: (beseeching) DADDY! Antiphates: (puzzled) Hueh? Uvea: (begging) PLEASE let go of my friend! Unable to believe his eyes, ANTIPHATES sees the LITTLE GIRL (UVEA) on the ship. Without thinking, he puts NISA back down on the beach. Nisa: (as she falls down) Hoh! Huuueeehhh. Uvea: (begging) Come get me, Daddy! PLEASE! Antiphates: (moved) Is that you, Uvea? NISA runs into the water, out of danger. Deeply distressed, ANTIPHATES starts walking towards the sea. Meanwhile, the ship is slowly pulling away from the shore. Antiphates: (CONT'D, suddenly caring) Don't worry, baby. Your daddy is on his way! But he stops at the water's edge, frightened, and steps back to avoid getting splashed by the waves. Antiphates: (CONT'D, frightened) Uoommp huh. ANTIPHATES then hesitatingly goes to dip his foot in the water and goes striding into the sea, determinedly. Antiphates: (plucking up courage) Here I come! But as soon as his legs are in the water, he starts struggling. He falls down flat, sending a huge torrent of foam spraying over the ship. Antiphates: (screaming) Huhh hhhuuueehhhheee. HELP ME! I'M SHRINKING! MADORES runs into the water to his king's aid, but he too gets caught up in the raging water. (N.B. The two giants do not convulse.) The more the two GIANTS struggle, the smaller they get and, after a while, they have shrunk all the way back down to their original size! The water grows calm again. ANTIPHATES is standing in the water, smiling, looking at his man-sized hands. He raises them up to the sky. Antiphates: (in exultation) Huueh! Ohoh? - PRAISE TO THE GODS! We're FREE! ULYSSES puts UVEA back down on the deck. Uvea: (laughs) Hehehee! Ulysses: (moved) Well, little girl, it looks like you've got yourself a REAL DAD once again! UVEA beams at ULYSSES. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 39' 'EXT. BEACH - DAY' A little later on, the ship is back at the water's edge again. Surrounded by MADORES and his other THREE MEN, ANTIPHATES is radiant with joy as he holds UVEA in his arms. He walks up to ULYSSES and NISA and shakes ULYSSES' hand. Antiphates: (happily) Ulysses, we thank you for undoing the wrong that Poseidon has done. Uvea: (giggling) Hihihi. Antiphates: There's no joy greater than being reunited with the ones you love! Ulysses: I understand. It's something I've been trying to accomplish myself, for a very long time. NISA strokes UVEA's hair; the little girl beams back at her. Nisa: Bye bye, Uvea. (winking at her) You were as brave as a giant, yourself! ULYSSES takes NISA's hand and helps her up onto the ship. DATES pulls on the sail while TITAN and ZEPHYR start rowing. The ship pulls away from the shore as ANTIPHATES and UVEA wave goodbye. Antiphates: (from far) HAVE A SAFE JOURNEY HOME! MAY THE GODS BE WITH YOU! A short distance away from the beach, POSEIDON rises out of the waves, watching as the ship leaves the island. POSEIDON: (mockingly) Oh, they'll be with you, all right! In fact, there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight, MY DEAR ULYSSES, until your bones are rotting on the bottom of the sea! POSEIDON dives back down under the water like a torpedo, leaving a foaming whirlpool behind him. 'SEQ. 40' 'EXT. SHIP - DAY' Up at the bow, ULYSSES is looking out at the horizon. A gust of wind blows his hair. He turns round to face his crew. DATES is at the helm, NISA is standing beside ZEPHYR as he holds the rigging, and DIOMEDES and PHILO are sitting up front, near ULYSSES. Everyone is smiling. Everyone, that is, except, TITAN, who is still sulking sadly. Titan: (groaning sadly) Uuurghh uuuooorghh. ULYSSES leans over to talk to him. Ulysses: (to Titan) What's up, good buddy? Titan: (sulky groan) Dates called me "brute"! DATES puts his hand on TITAN's shoulder. Dates: (amused/humoring him) I am so sorry, Titan! It was all an awful mistake. In fact, the truth is, you're a gentle, sensitive soul who.... TITAN's face lights up. Titan: (as he runs over to Dates, enlighted) Huuueeeaaarrghh.... He grabs DATES and lifts him up off the ground. Dates: (CONT'D, muffled voice) Huuuaahhh!....is....crushing....me...with....kindness! TITAN puts a pale-looking DATES back down and jumps around on the deck with delight. Ulysses, Nisa, Diomedes, Zephyr & Philo: (laughing all together) Oha, Ha ha ha ha!..... Category:Episode transcripts